Grandpastiltskin
by steampunk-archer
Summary: Henry spends Time with Mr. Gold


Title: Grandpastiltskin

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, it's characters or stories.

Summary: Henry visits with Mr. Gold

Author's note: my first OUAT fanfiction :)

Thanks to TheMushroomExcuse for betaing this and Queenofquotes on Tumblr for the fic image.

"Good morning." Henry announced to the shop keeper as he entered the pawn shop in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine.

"Good morning Henry." The older man said from behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" , or Rumplestiltskin as he was sometimes known, asked as he came from behind the counter to greet his young visitor.

"I wanna get my dad something special, to kinda make up for all the missed father's days that we never spent together."

Nodding slowly, Mr. Gold looked at the young boy.

How could he have not seen it before? The child resembled his own boy at that age .Gold could see it now. All those years not knowing Henry was his grandson when he resembled Baelfire in so many ways.

"You know my dad better then I do." The boy shrugged. "What would he like?"

Henry asked, moving about the shop.

Gold followed, his cane making scraping noises on the floor as he went.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Henry." He replied as he followed the boy. "Bae is not the same person I knew so many years ago."

There was moment of silence between them.

"You know Henry, I don't think you have to get him anything. I'm sure just spending time with him enough of a gift." Gold smiled at his grandson.

Henry nodded. "I guess you're right. Hey! Would you help me at least make him a card?"

Gold sputtered a moment. "Um…uh…of course." He said, hesitantly.

He wasn't very much into art projects, but at least this would give him some time with his grandson.

Gold had managed to get together some construction paper, a few markers, colored pencils, and stamps. Why he had them in the first place was beyond him.

"Ok, so first I want to write him a little note." Henry said, after they had spread out the supplies on a table and they both sat down.

"Dear dad, Sorry mom lied; I'm glad you're in my life now." Henry tapped the pencil to his chin. "No that's no good." The child scratched out that last part and took another piece of paper from the stack.

"Hmm, now how should I address it? Maybe just 'dad? Or perhaps 'daddy?'" The boy looked completely lost. "What did he used to call you when he was little?"

Gold looked like he was lost in a memory. "Papa." He said, finally. "Your father called me papa."

Henry smiled and started writing. After he was done, he set the pencil down and looked at Gold with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong, boy?" Asked Mr. Gold

"What do I call YOU? I mean should I still call you ?" He paused to look at his grandfather intently. "Or Rumplestiltskin. Maybe Grandpa?"

"You can call me anything you like, Henry."

"Hmm, what do YOU like more though? I want you to like what I call you.

Maybe I should call you Gramps…. wait I call David that. Um…ok how about Grampy."

The boy shook his head. "Nah, I don't think either of us like that one. How about pops?"

From the look he got, Henry thought that was a bad choice as well.

The child smirked. "I know! Grandpastiltskin!" He exclaimed happily.

Rumple rolled his eyes.

"I like it. Grandpastiltkin it is." Henry cried out again going back to making his card.

"Henry, perhaps you should just call me Grandpapa." The grandfather said, hoping that the young boy would change his mind.

Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I dunno, that seems kinda stuffy and old."

Rumple sighed, exasperated with the situation. "Well, I am over three hundred years old… so old fits."

"I guess." The child looked like he had just had his favorite thing in the world ripped away from him; it broke Gold's heart.

"Or," the grandfather suggested "perhaps we should get another opinion?"

Henry's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! After I'm done with my card we'll ask mom and gramps at the Sheriff's Office."

Rumplestiltskin cringed. Something told him he was going to have to get used to being called Grandpastiltskin.


End file.
